1992
Television & Movies *''Dinosaurs'' Season 3 begins airing on ABC, September 18 *''Dog City'' Season 1 begins airing on FOX, September 26 *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' released December 11 *''Secrets of the Muppets'' airs on Nickelodeon *''SESAME STREET'' Season 24 on PBS, November 9 *''Muppet Babies'' repeats begin in syndication on Nickelodeon *Muppet Meeting Film collections "Muppet Breaking Point" & "Muppet Mayhem" Appearances *The Muppets appear in a series of 5-minute comedy sketches on Good Morning America, beginning on February 18 *'Elmo' makes the first of several appearances on The Frugal Gourmet in March. *The Muppets perform "It Feels Like Christmas" & KERMIT THE FROG & Miss Piggy do a sketch with Bob Newhart in the TV special Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show on CBS. *'Miss Piggy' appears on Terry Wogan’s Friday Night Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Songs|Dinosaurs: BIG Songs]], October 9 *The Muppet Christmas Carol, 'NOVEMBER' '10' *Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo, December 5 Storybooks *Best Friends'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Adventure|'BIG' BIRD’s Adventure]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Visits Navajo Country|'BIG' BIRD Visits Navajo Country]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Bounce Along with Big Bird|Bounce Along with BIG BIRD]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Bye-Bye, Blankie|Bye-Bye, Blankie]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie and His Merry Monsters|'Ernie' & His Merry Monsters]]'' *''Flip Flap Flop'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fozzie Bear, Star Helper|'Fozzie' Bear, Star Helper]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's Guide to Good Manners|'Grover'’s Guide to Good Manners]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World|'Grover'’s 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad|Happy & Sad, GROUCHY & Glad]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Want to Be a Cowboy|'I' Want to Be a Cowboy]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Want to Be a Veterinarian|'I' Want to Be a Veterinarian]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I'm Mad at You!|'I'’m Mad at YOU!]]'' *''It’s Christmas!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit and the New Bicycle|'KERMIT' & the New Bicycle]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit, Save the Swamp!|'KERMIT', Save the Swamp!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Cleanup|'KERMIT'’s Cleanup]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Little Bert's Book of Numbers|'Little' Bert’s Book of Numbers]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Little Elmo's Book of Colors|'Little' Elmo’s Book of Colors]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Little Ernie's ABC's|'Little' Ernie’s ABC's]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Little Grover's Book of Shapes|'Little' Grover’s Book of Shapes]]'' *''New in Town'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Open Sesame (book)|Open SESAME]]'' *''[[Oscar's New Neighbor|'OSCAR'’s New Neighbor]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Piggy for President|'Piggy' for President]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Piggy Isn't Talking|'Piggy' Isn’t Talking]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Piggy Visits the Doctor|'Piggy' Visits the Doctor]]'' *''Pop Goes the Santa!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Rain Forest Adventure|'RAIN' Forest Adventure]]'' *''Say Bye-Bye'' *''Say Good Night'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book of Poetry|The SESAME STREET Book of Poetry]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Show-and-Yell|Show-&-'YELL']]'' *''Something Special'' *''Sweet & Silly Muppet Poems'' *''Too Little!'' *''We’re Different, We’re the Same'' *''What’s Fair Is Fair'' Videos *''[[w:c:muppet:The Big Squeak (UK VHS)|The BIG Squeak]]'' (UK release) *''Dinosaurs: Volume 4'' *''Dinosaurs: Volume 5'' *''Dinosaurs: Volume 6'' *''Disobedience School'' Merchandise *American Greetings cards *'BIG BIRD'’s [[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Bucket of Fun|'BUCKET' of Fun]] *'BIG BIRD'’s Talking Bingo *Carl’s Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys *''Dinosaurs'' Comics *''Dinosaurs'' View-Master reels *Muppet Valentines (Gibson Greetings) *''MuppetZine'' is first published *Li'l Busy Pals People *'RICHARD HUNT' dies, January 7 *Ton Hasebos dies *The JIM HENSON Legacy founded as a non-profit organization honoring JIM HENSON as an artist Awards *Faz Fazakas, Brian Henson, Dave Housman, Peter Miller & John Stephenson, win the Academy Awards' Scientific & Engineering Award for developing the HENSON Performance Control System. *Lillias White wins the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in a Children’s Series. Music videos *"I’m the Baby (Gotta Love Me)" from Dinosaurs: Big Songs Behind the scenes *'STEVE WHITMIRE' begins to regularly perform Beaker starting with The Muppet Christmas Carol *Starting with The Muppet Christmas Carol, JERRY NELSON begins to regularly perform Statler (until 2003) *'DAVE GOELZ' begins to regularly perform Waldorf starting with The Muppet Christmas Carol Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:Where's the Birdie|Where’s the '''BIRDIE'?]]'' Muppet Character Debuts *'Big Mean Carl' Character Exits *Uncle Wally leaves SESAME STREET See also *'1992' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1992' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #